There exist many target games of various configurations and rules. One game in particular—Sapo or Toad (or Frog)—is a toss-style game that is played by tossing tokens onto a horizontal surface, constituting a playing surface, of a generally wooden box structure having apertures of different values in the horizontal surface for receiving the tokens. The object of the game is to toss the tokens so that they fall through highest-valued apertures on the playing surface.
The apertures have different point values depending on their difficulty. One aperture, generally having the highest point value, is protected by the Sapo, which is the most difficult aperture as the token must be tossed into the Sapo's mouth to earn points. Tokens that fall through the apertures slide through channels toward the front of the game and are collected or received in open scoring bins, with the scoring bins being associated with the particular apertures on the playing surface. To increase the requisite skill level and scoring potential, larger number of apertures, smaller sizes thereof and obstacles (such as spinning wheels) have been employed.
Generally, from the playing surface there rise a pair of low-profile opposing sidewalls and a low-profile back wall, which provide a boundary about the playing surface. This boundary provides little containment of tokens that are tossed at the playing surface, as these tokens may skip on the playing surface and bounce off the playing surface over the boundary.
Furthermore, the open bins provide no protection from tokens errantly tossed directly into the scoring bins. Additionally, tokens that may have rolled or vacillated on their edges sliding through the channels into the scoring bins instead of sliding flatly may errantly bounce out of the open bins.
As improved game play and enjoyment are of importance in the target games, it would be advantageous to increase requisite skill level, ways of scoring and containment to improve the play and enjoyment of the game of Sapo.